Gale Ridion, Pokemon Trainer
by Mad-Dash
Summary: Gale starts his journey through the World of Pokemon. Follow him and his actionpacked adventures through this story! Please R&R!


**Gale Ridion, Pokemon Trainer**

**Chapter 1: A Fiery Beginning **

"And now for what you've all been waiting for! The Championship MAAAAAAAATCH," the P.A. Announcer droned in Indigo stadium. "On the blue side, the boy that has captured your hearts year and year again, Damon Green! And on the red side, a newcomer who has proven his worth here in the Indigo League, Gale Rididon!" The P.A. Announcer blared over the wild crowd.

"Now let the match begin!"

"Sorry, Gale your going down!" Damon yelled across the arena.

"Keep dreaming Damon," Gale replied.

"Sure. I will KO you with my first Pokemon alone! GO DRAGONITE!" Damon unleashed the mighty dragon with a flick of the wrist.

Gale started to step backward. _What am I doing? _He stepped forward and reached for a Pokeball. "GO..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**...Gale's alarm clock robbed him of yet another battle. "Gah, that was gonna be a good one too. Ah, well can't get them all I guess," Gale sighed. "What time is it? 8:30? I'm going to be a half-hour early..."

He got dressed into his red and white vest with a black t-shirt underneath. Put on his dark grey pants and red sneakers. Then he dug out his red head band with a Pokeball, that had a blue top instead of the usual red, on it. Finally he opened his lock box and took out his black fingerless gloves. "All ready, now watch out Pokemon HERE I COME!" Gale shouted causing people in houses near by to slam their windows. "Oh, sorry..." Gale mumbled to himself.

Gale started to Oak's Lab. _Man, I hope that I could get that Squirtle I always wanted. To be just like Damon...would be a start. He's such a great trainer. _Suddenly he arrived at the Oak's door. _Do I just knock...I've only been here once, and that was for sign-up. _Jack knocked on the door. "What? Company already?" Oak asked.

"Uh, Mr. Oak? I'm here for my 1st Pokemon." Gale said unsure where to direct his voice to.

"You're a little early but go ahead and come on in." Oak replied from deep in his lab.

Gale opened the door and walked in being careful not to touch the expensive equipment. "So Professor...where should I wait?"

"Go up into the 2nd floor and have a seat around the meeting table. Head down at 9:00 so you can get your 1st Pokemon."

"Sounds good Professor!" Gale said as he stepped up into the loft. "Woah look at all these computers!" Gale said to himself. "And all these chairs ... I'm going to sit down for a bit and..." Gale couldn't stop the sleep from overtaking him.

"Uh...what time is...9:15? I'm late! How could I be late? No, no,no please let there be a Pokemon for me..." Gale ran down the stairs in record time. "Professor, is there any Pokemon left?" Gale asked hoping for the best possible answer, but preparing for the worst.

"So how long do we have to wait up here exactly?" A man in a Team Rocket uniform asked.

" As long as it takes for that kid to leave!" A woman in identical clothes replied. The man had a frown on his face. " Jace quit your whining! Soon we can get all the Pokemon we need..."

" I know, Cherry, but it's just so boring..." Jace replied in a whining tone.

"THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" Gale yelled. "That can't be professor...it just can't be...,"

"I'm sorry Gale but all I have left is this Charmander and he is too wild to give to any trainer, I wouldn't even trust your brother, Damon, with him."

"He's not my brother." Gale replied bitterly.

"Oh, step-brother...same thing.." Oak mumbled softly. "You really should ask Damon for help, he already has 5 badges. And he has collected 38 Pokemon already. And you...have not 1."

"Maybe I would, if someone would just give me the Charmander..." Gale replied growing frustrated.

"Gale, I can't do that, just go home and come again in 2 months when I have more Pokemon. I am sorry, other than that there's nothing I can do." Oak said with a pitiful voice.

"Okay..." Gale said as he hung his head and walked out the door.

"Ah, kids.." Oak mumbled as he laughed a little.

"Too bad you won't laugh for long old man!" Cherry said as she jumped down from the ceiling rafters.

Gale was about to blow his Pokeball money on some root beers at the Poke Burger when he saw Oak's lab go up in smoke.

"I'll bet that was _my _Charmander acting up...maybe I can convince him to hand it over!" Gale exclaimed dashing toward the lab. As he approached he heard Oak trying to fend off some predators.

"You are not getting this Charmander whether you like it or not." Oak said calmly.

" I am pleased to inform you that Rockets always get their way." Cherry replied laughing.

"Then go find it!" Oak yelled as he tossed the Pokeball out into the front yard.

Gale ran after it with all his might to get there before the Rockets. He picked up the ball and was ready to defend the Lab.

"Hey, you Rockets!" Gale taunted trying to seem heroic, "Come take me on!"

"Ha!" Jace mocked, "you couldn't battle your way out of a paper bag..."

Gale resisted the urge to laugh in his face at such a stupid remark. "I'm sure you're right, but prove it. GO CHARMANDER!"

The lizard emerged from his Pokeball and turned toward Gale. He looked into Gales eyes. They both had the same expression, fire in their eyes, determination to win. "Char," the Pokemon said as it winked and turned around.

"Thanks Charmander...for believing in me." Gale mumbled quietly. "Now what do you have? Let's get this over with."

"HAHAHAHAHAAA," Jace let out a stupid sounding laugh. " I'll show you what I have... I'll show you. GO PARIS! CUT ATTACK!"

"Charmander dodge it! Then use tackle attack!" Gale said hoping to sound confident.

Charmander swiftly dodged the slow cut and tackled Paris from the back making it slide forward.

"Now Charmander go for the KO, use Scratch!"

Charmander ran over to the Paris and uppercut the pokemon leaving scratch marks all across the back.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jace yelled startled, " Paris return! Cherry, let's get outta here!" Cherry flashed a disgusted look then the two ran off into the sunset.

" Alright! Thanks Charmander! Good job!" Gale was overwhelmed with excitement. "Return and have a good rest!" Gale grabbed Charmander's Pokeball and walked up the steps to return the ball to Oak.

"Here is the Charmander!" Gale said sad that the connection he and the Pokemon had would never be felt again.

"Oh, thanks!" Prof. Oak said smiling. "Wait, Gale, I want you to take this Pokemon. Train it to become the best it can be. Take the Pokemon League challenge and capture new pokemon. Yes. I think that you are fit for the life of a Pokemon Trainer."

Gale teared up a bit. He was so glad to get his first Pokemon, and to finally be able to become a trainer...it was a great feeling. "Thank you so much Professor! I will become the best trainer and I will deliver the Indigo Trophy to Pallet Town. Thank you."

Gale walked off toward Viridian City and planned to call his mother at the nearest Pokemon Center. This was going to be some journey. But Gale knew deep inside that he...and Charmander..were ready to meet the challenge.

So That's All for Chapter 1. If you have any ideas e-mail The second chapter will include more battles and excitement so stay tuned, and as always R&R! Happy Reading!


End file.
